totaldramagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Choice Awards
Welcome to Total Drama Charcter Choice Awards! Wow, what a mouthful This is a game run by Emmetlevi so please do not edit without permission Here you vote on what charcter you like the least and every week, we elimnate them But only vote once :D So get voting! Week 1 And welcome our contestants... Owen! Gwen! Heather! Duncan! Leshawna! Geoff! Izzy! DJ! Lindsay! Bridgette! Harold! Courtney! Sadie! Katie! Tyler! Beth! Cody! Justin! Noah! Ezekiel! Eva! Trent! Alejandro! Sierra! Blainley! Staci! Dakota! B! Dawn! Anne Maria! Brick! Mike! Sam! Zoey! Jo! Lightning! Cameron! And Scott! Just vote for your least favorite in the comments! Week 2 Last time on total drama choice. We welcomed all our competitors from all other seasons. Everyone voted, and Duncan got 3 votes which sent him packing Who will be eliminated next? Find out on Total! Drama! Choice! Week 3 Last time, on total drama choice... In a Tie between Zoey and Owen, I had to decide who was out, the lucky loser was Zoey Who will go out next time? find out, on total! drama! choice! Week 4 In another tie, Beth vs Owen vs Ezekiel, Beth joined Duncan and Zoey in loserville! Keep on voting! Week 5 Welcome back to total! drama! chioce! last time we had a (sortof) tie! someone accidentaly voted twice so his/her votes didnt count if they did, zeke wouldve been out But Zeke And Cameron were out insted! wow! Keep on voting! just remember to only vote once! Week 6 Last time on total drama choice! In a 1-1-3 vote, Anne Maria was eliminated, good ridence! Keep on voting! Week 7 Previously on Total Drama Choice... We had an obvious vote which eliminated Rage-O-Holic Eva! Well, do I even need to say it? KEEP! ON! VOTING! Week 8 Staci is out Keep on voting Need I say more? Week 9 Last time on total drama choice! In an obvious 2-1 vote, Trent was sent packing! KEEP! ON! VOTING! Week 10 Um, hi this is chef here (BTDFE) and im taking over today, but now, sadie wont be coming back to the island cause she go eliminated, so yeah, vote more! I mean, KEEP! ON! VOTING :D! Week 11 Last time! On total drama choice... In a 1-1 tie, Leshawna or Heather was out I put in my vote, and sent Leshawna packing, Keep! On! Voting! :D Week 12 Last time! On Total Drama Choice, Only one person voted, sending Courtney out! Keep! On! Voting! :D Week 13 Last time! On total drama choice, In a close fight between heather and jo (Okay! i admit, it was 1-1) Jo was eliminated! KEEP ON VOTING! Week 14 Sierra is out Keep on voting Week 15 After 3 weeks of being on the chopping block, Heather was finally eliminated. Keep! On! Voting! :D Week 16 Well, we've had some technical difficulties, alot of 'em... But anyway, Blainley VS Gwen, Blainley is out! Oh yeah, We're at the halfway mark! 23 people gone! 23 to go! But lets make it interesting, This week, vote for who should leave, but also vote for who should return Eliminated: Duncan, Beth, Zoey, Cam, Zeke, Anne Maria, Eva, Staci, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, Courtney, Jo, Sierra, Heather and Blainley Still in!: Harold, Cody, Owen, Noah, Alejandro, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Tyler, B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Mike and Sam So KEEP! ON! VOTING! :D :D :D :D Gallery Duncan Out.png|Duncan gets 38th! Zoey out.jpg|Zoey gets 37th! Beth out.jpg|Beth gets 36th! 4:5th out.jpg|Cameron and... 4:5th out.png|Zeke get 34/35! 6th Out.png|Anne Maria gets 33rd! 7th Out.png|Eva gets 32nd! 8th Out.png|Staci gets 31st! Trent OUt.jpg|Trent gets 30th! Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 6.27.12 AM.png|sadie gets 29th Leshawna out.jpg|Leshawna gets 28th! Courtney Out.jpg|Courtney gets 27th! Jo Out.jpg|Jo gets 26th! 650px-EveryoneBlinded.png|Sierra gets 25th 123px-Heather_01_off.jpg|Heather gets 24th Blanley go bye bye|Blainley gets 23rd! Category:Games